


Needle Point Pillow Talk

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood Kink, Coming Untouched, I guess????, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Needles, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Unsanitary, probably, you're probably not supposed to put your mouth on open needle wounds but (shrug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Corey is no stranger to needles. He got his first tattoo at fourteen and never stopped. He’s been stuck and poked and prodded by doctors more times than he cares to count. Combined with his work as a piercer, needles were no problem.In fact, he has an affinity for them.





	Needle Point Pillow Talk

Corey is no stranger to needles. He got his first tattoo at fourteen and never stopped. He’s been stuck and poked and prodded by doctors more times than he cares to count. Combined with his work as a piercer, needles were no problem.

In fact, he has an affinity for them.

Still, he doesn’t have very many piercings. The few he does have were hidden under his suits and buried amongst his tattoos. The first ones he had gotten was a pair of symmetrical subclavicals, hidden under silk shirts. He wears dark barbells there, a nice juxtaposition to his tanned skin. Next was a cross barbell speared through the walls of his bellybutton. It’s hard to notice, the dark metal hidden within the shadows of the skull inked around his navel.

After that came a pair of rings through his nipples, each sporting a gleaming blue jewel. The silver stood nicely against the dark buds of flesh. Twin barbells sat flat through his tongue, on either side of the central crease. Finally, he had an ampallang, four dydoes, and a Jacob’s ladder climbing its way up the underside of his cock. They are his favorite piercings, all cold metal against heated flesh. They are wonderfully sensitive in the best way possible.

Most of his piercings had been done himself, save for the ones in his dick and the twin dermals settled in the dimples of his back. Whenever he travels, whether it was for work or leisure, he makes sure to take a kit with him- needles, clamps, simple jewelry, and enough aftercare supplies for the entire roster.

He has Finn spread across his hotel bed, shirt tossed haphazardly next to him. His piercing kit is laid out carefully, hollow needles still in their sterile packaging. The Irishman is breathing heavily, nails digging into Corey’s thighs from where he’s straddling him. Slick latex gloves are hiding Corey’s hand tats. A few alcohol pads are wrapped sitting next to him.

Corey carefully opens one of the alcohol pads and cleans Finn’s nipple. He lets out a gasp as the cold pad leaves some liquid behind that quickly chills in the stale hotel air. The bud tightens, standing at attention.

Corey holds the flesh between his piercing clamps, making sure the holes lined up with the small dots of ink mapping out where the piercing would go. Finn’s back arches of the bed at the barest touch of the needle. Corey smooths a hand over his chest, nails catching on his skin. He lines up the needle, presses a desperate kiss to Finn’s lips, and pierces.

He swallows the breathy sound Finn makes from the back of his throat as he pulls back. A small bead of blood is starting to collect around the needle. Finn catches Corey’s hand as he moves to slide the needle free.

“L-Leave the needles in. Just for a moment.” Finn gasps, accent thick and slurred with pain and lust. His erection is pressing against Corey’s ass, apparent through their boxers. Corey himself is starting to get hard, hips fluttering gently in search of some sort of friction.

He grins, leaning down to offer another kiss. The Irishman bites into his lower lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. Any movement, no matter how small, jostles his chest, jostles the needles, leaving him breathless and turned on. Corey’s insistent grinding doesn’t help, pressing deliciously over his cock, a reassuring weight that can’t be moved, no matter how much he’s bucking up against him.

After a moment, Corey slides the needles free and replaces them with a pair of simple barbells. As soon as his hands touch the older man’s nipples, a moan is knocked free from Finn’s lips. His nails are dragging across Corey’s thighs, leaving deep red scratches in their wake. He’s pulled taut like a bowstring, fixing to snap the moment he gets any sort of stimulation.

That stimulation comes in the form of another needle sliding through the thin skin of his neck. Corey does it carefully, fingers sitting tight against his pulse to make sure he doesn’t misjudge it and hurt Finn. He follows that needle with two more on that side, and another three on the other.

Finn’s hips jerk up as he lets out a choked moan, fingernails cutting into Corey’s thighs as he comes. His vision goes white and he’s barely holding on the consciousness, his cock twitching in his briefs. Corey’s laughing something sweet, running his tongue along the lumps the needles are forming under Finn’s skin. Blood is oozing from the wounds as the needles move, and it stings Corey’s tongue, coppery and sweet and _so fucking good._

A hand snakes its way from Corey’s thigh, shaky and clumsy as it slips into Corey’s boxers. Finn jerks him off fast and sloppy, barely coherent after his orgasm. Finn _moans_ when he feels the metal spearing Corey’s cock, his fingers slipping around the beads holding the piercings in.

Then it’s Corey’s turn to come, spilling over Finn’s hand with blood on his lips as he pulls out a needle and sucks on the wound. Finn mewls, his free hand scratching over Corey’s back, hard enough to draw blood.

Afterwards, Corey cleans and bandages Finn’s neck, touch gentle and reverent. He teaches Finn how to clean his new piercings, promising all sorts of filthy things as soon as they’re healed.

Nine months can’t pass fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm demonkingfinn on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
